Order of Aeries
by SpiderDemon
Summary: When Voldemort finds himself a new ally, Harry must train more then his magic with the help of his new Professors of DADA.....HHr rating for language and violence in later chapters
1. Prologue

_Harry Potter and the Order of Aeries_

_Prologue_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to JKR. I do own the order of Aeries heheheheh. Anyways enjoy! _

**Prologue**

It was a dark night in the graveyard and a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere. He walked silently until he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see four people in black robes with silver masks and wands pointed at him.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said the first Death Eater

"Looks like someone is a little lost, doesn't it?" added the second one

"We'll just have to help him find his way, won't we?"

"Yeah, into an early grave"

The other two Death Eaters laughed at this and begun to circle the hooded man until he was surrounded by them. He slowly looked around and saw that they were getting closer so he finally spoke in calm cold voice.

"So these are the famous Death Eaters that scare the Wizarding World so much? How…..disappointing!"

"Who do you think you are?" the first Death Eater roared

"That is none of your business! Now take to Voldemort, I have something I need to discuss with him!"

The Death Eaters stopped laughing at the sound of their Master's name.

"You dare speak the Dark Lord's name?" one of them asked

"Take me to him NOW!" said the hooded men menacingly

"Will take you to him alright" the first one said raising his wand "Go to Hell….Avada Kedavra!!"

The hooded man just raised his hand and made the curse rebound to the one who had cast it.

"You first!" the man coldly said then turning to the other "now will you take to your master our will I have to kill you three too?"

The others were shivering in fear at what they just saw and just nodded and made a gesture indicating that he should follow them. They lead the man into a large mausoleum; inside they took him to the main room in which there was a large throne in the middle. In it sat a man with dark robes, with a snake-like face and bloody-red eyes.

"Who is this?" asked Voldemort with a cold voice

"Master we found this intruder wandering the graveyard, so we surrounded him and he said he wanted to see you Master, so Jacobs attacked him and…and…he killed Jacobs my Lord!" cried the Death Eater

"Tell me something Fredericks, when he told you he wanted to see me did you bother asking why?"

"Uh….no Master" said the death eater shivering "Jacobs stepped forward and used the killing curse on him"

"And yet here he stands?"

"He reversed it Master" said Fredericks not looking into Voldemort directly "So we decided to bring him to you Master!"

"Out of fear not loyalty!" said Voldemort shaking is head "I'm disappointed in you Fredericks, you have failed me for the last time"

"No Master please have mercy" begged Fredericks "I'm sorry Master! Please!!!"

"Too little, too late!" He said raising his wand "Avada Kedavra "

And with a jet of green light, Fredericks laid down on the floor with his eyes open, dead before he could draw his own wand.

"Nagini!" he called "Dinner time!"

Then a huge snake appeared and took a bite of Fredericks' leg and dragged him off to her nest having a huge feast tonight on the dead Death Eater.

Then Voldemort turned to the hooded man and after examining in for a while finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I totally forgot about our guest here" he said with an evil grin on his face "I am Lord Voldemort and who might you be? An auror? A member of the dreadful Order of the Phoenix?"

The man raised his hands and the slowly took off his hood and looked directly at Voldemort with an unimpressed look on his face. He had dark hair and black eyes, and appeared to be no more then 25 years old but had a dark look on his face that implied that he was no ordinary human. Then with a deadly cold voice he spoke.

"My name is Daniel Bryce, son of Walburg Bryce and Ariana Bryce" he then said with a dark voice "Also know as Lord Satanus, son of Lord Blaze and Lady Eve"

"I've heard of you and your parents" said Voldemort "Is it true that you can summon and control demons and other types of dark creatures?"

"Yes it is" he simply said

"Very interesting Mr. Bryce. Now, tell me, how are your parents?"

"They're dead" he said in a sad but still cold voice "That's why I'm here! I need your help to avenge them"

"Revenge heh? Mr. Bryce, I didn't even know your parents why should I help? And why do you even need help? Surely with all your powers you don't need my help!"

"I need help because my parents where killed by people who are experts in killing my kind and the demons the I control" he said "As for why you should help me I believe that I and my associates can help you take care of the obstacle that stands on your way of taking over the Wizarding World: Harry Potter!"

"Is that right?" said Voldemort a little more interested (oh yeah he liked this guy) "Very well, Mr. Bryce I shall help you in the condition that you also help me! Agreed?"

He extended is hand to the young man, who took it almost immediately agreeing to the deal. Bryce didn't know much about this Potter kid, except that Voldemort had killed his parents and couldn't kill him and that because of that he was a hero in the Wizarding World, but the poor kid was in for a world a pain. And with that Voldemort started laughing, an evil, terrifying laugh.

Hundreds of miles way, a raven-haired green-eyed boy called Harry Potter woke up with a terrible pain in his forehead.

_Well that's it my first chapters in my first fanfic! Tell me what you think about it, make suggestions, do whatever you like_


	2. Letters and Meetings

_**Here's the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews! **_

_**Special thanks to my best friend and beta Meg for a couple of ideas**_

**Letters and meetings **

Fifteen year old Harry Potter was having a horrible night. First, he had dreamt, yet again, of his Godfather, Sirius Black, being thrown through the Veil by Bellatrix Lestrange and now he had dreamt of Lord Voldemort, the murderer of his parents, joining forces with a man he didn't know, with one goal in mind: destroy him.

Harry sat up on his bed still clutching his forehead, which was burning. He suppressed a scream, as the pain faded away. _Why can't I have nice normal dreams? _He thought _Ones where_ _maniacs don't plan to kill me! Ones where I don't have to watch people I love die!_

_Ones with Hermione! Whoa, where did that come from? Hermione is my best friend! I should not…No, I can not think of her like that! _Then another voice in the back of his head added _It's a little too late for that…._

"Shut up! Who asked you?" he said out loud. Getting up and shaking these thoughts away from his mind, he tried to picture the man (was it Bryce or something like that?) Voldemort was talking to. He didn't know him, yet he could tell was evil, so he decided to write a letter to Dumbledore telling him what he saw. He then remembered how Voldemort had put the false image of Sirius in his mind so he would go to the Ministry and retrieve the prophecy. The prophecy that clearly stated that he, and he alone, would have to be the one to stop Voldemort in the end. Pondering on this for a second, he went to his trunk and took out a quill, ink and a piece of parchment and began writing the letter.

_Dear professor Dumbledore,_

_I just had a dream about Voldemort, sir. He was making a deal with a man named Bryce, who offered help to destroy me! I don't know if he is just manipulating me again or if there is really danger but I thought you should know. I look forward to hear from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter _

He read the letter twice, before putting it on an envelope, and then he waited for Hedwig, who had gone to deliver a couple of letters to his best friends. About an hour later, she arrived with letters from both Ron and Hermione. Harry gave an owl treat to Hedwig and soothed her feathers.

"Sorry, you can't rest girl" he said "but I need you to take this letter to Dumbledore"

Hedwig hooted softly and then took off leaving her master with the two letters. He read Ron's first.

_Dear Harry,_

_Glad you're feeling better, mate! What happened at the Ministry wasn't your fault, it was You-Know-Who's and the Dark Bitch's._

_Anyway, too bad you won't be able too come over for another moth or so, but my parents decided we should stay a bit longer in Romania with Charlie. Did I happen to mention that I am dating Luna? Yep, that's right you read right! I'm dating Luna! _

_Cheers,_

_Ron __Weasley_

Harry suddenly felt very happy for two reasons: 1) he was happy that his friend got a girlfriend and more importantly 2) he felt happy that he didn't have competition for Hermione!

_No, I got to stop thinking that!!! Bad Harry! Bad! _He thought he also smiled grimly at the nickname that Ron had given to Lestrange but he still wouldn't even write Voldemort's name. He put down Ron's letter and turned his attention to Hermione's. Feeling oddly nervous he picked it up and started reading slightly trembling.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so glad you feeling better, after what happen at the Ministry! I'm glad you finally stopped blaming yourself; I was starting to worry about you because I know you think everything is your fault! Heck, if you knew what global warming was you would think it was your fault. But seriously, the only ones to blame are Voldemort and that Lestrange tart. Don't worry, though, we'll make her pay in good time._

_Enough about that for now. Have you heard about Ron and Luna? I'm so happy for them! Anyway, I digress; I heard that Ronald won't be back from Romania until the next month and I was wondering…if you'd like to come over and stay at my house for a couple of weeks? Please, say yes! I already talked to my parents they said it was okay You shouldn't be alone with those people for so long, after what you've been through and I would really like the company. Answer me soon! Stay safe, Harry! I really miss you._

_Love,_

_Mione_

Harry was a bit shell shocked at first. He re-read the letter four times to make sure he hadn't read wrong, Hermione actually wanted him to stay her. In her house. Just the two of them. Well, her parents would be there but they most likely would be at work, leaving the two of them all alone together. When Harry finally managed to move again (About half an hour later), he quickly scribbled his reply, saying that he would love to go over to her house if it was okay with her parents and that he missed her too.

He then cursed to himself remembering that he had sent Hedwig to Dumbledore with a note informing him of his nightmare. He would only be able to send his reply in the morning so, feeling defeated by his sleep he crawled into bed reading the letter he got from Hermione one more time before falling asleep with a smile on his face, not thinking of Voldemort, Death Eaters or even of Sirius. The only thing on his mind was his beautiful best friend who he was falling in love with.

_**Meanwhile, in Hogwarts castle….**_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting in his office eating lemon drops when a beautiful snowy owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on his desk, then she flew back through the window. Dumbledore picked up the letter and read it quickly and recognized the name that Harry mentioned. He wrote his own letter to someone who could help.

_Dear __Stephen_,

_I'm afraid I've got bad news, old friend. The thing we feared has happened and I require your assistance and that of you society. Please reply immediately with indication of when I can visit your castle._

_Your friend,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

Dumbledore turned to Fawkes and handed the letter which he caught with his talons.

"Take it to Stephen quickly, my friend!" and with that Fawkes disappeared in a ball of fire. Then he started pacing in the office. Fifteen minutes later, Fawkes reappeared with a reply. Dumbledore patted his phoenix and took the letter from him.

_Dear Albus,_

_Those are indeed bad news, old friend. You may come to the castle tomorrow morning at 10, but you will have to apparate outside de gates because of our wards. I'll be there waiting for you, see you tomorrow!_

_Best wishes,_

_Stephen Goldenthal_

_Supreme Master of the Order of Aeries_

Albus Dumbledore smiled slightly. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

_**The next day…**_

Dumbledore, apparated in the woods and started making his way to the castle gates. After walking for a while, he suddenly came to a stop hearing a voice from behind him.

"It's good to know that our wards are strong enough to fool a wizard as powerful as you Albus, old boy" it mocked

"It appears your mystics are indeed very powerful, Stephen" Replied Dumbledore smiling

As he turned around he came to face with a man who looked a lot like himself except that he was not wearing robes and his eyes were not blue. Instead he was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt and a tweed jacket and he had penetrating brown eyes.

"It's good to see you Al, the years have been kind with you" Goldenthal said pulling him into a hug and patting his back

"You're one too talk, Steve" Dumbledore answered patting his back "you don't look a day over 60!"

"Indeed, but I'm not the one whose twice that old" smirked Goldenthal

"All right, all right. I didn't come here to talk about how old we both are" said Dumbledore still smiling "we have urgent matters to discuss! But, perhaps we should go to your office"

"Agreed" he simply said "follow me!"

Goldenthal lead Dumbledore through an apparently empty field, until Dumbledore felt something.

"Relax" Goldenthal said "we are just passing the wards. You'll be able to see the castle any second now"

And so he did. One second later, Dumbledore stood still, as if out of nowhere a castle, which could rival with Hogwarts in size, appeared before his eyes.

"Welcome, Albus" Goldenthal said "to Aeries Castle"

Goldenthal led his old friend to his office. Upon entering the office, Dumbledore looked curiously at some devices on the room, especially at a device that sat on Goldenthal's desk.

"That is a computer, Albus" he said amused"it's a very useful machine"

"Fascinating" he said "but let's get down to business. I need your help in protecting young Harry from Daniel Bryce"

"I will do all in my power to help! I assume you have a plan?"

"I do!" said Dumbledore smiling" But, it would require that I had one of your squads posted in Hogwarts for the school year. I can make them Assistant Professors in Defence Against the Dark Arts so that no one would suspect anything. That way they could keep an eye on Harry Well, what do you think?"

Now it was Goldenthal's turn to smile "I anticipated as much, so I informed the leader of squad Delta to tell his team to go pack for a mission. They'll be here for briefing any minute."

"You know me too well, old friend" chuckled Dumbledore "Squad Delta? Isn't that the one that defeated Mr. Bryce Sr.? The one with the young man, whose parents were killed by the Bryce family?"

"Yes, it is. To both the questions. The young man's name is Jack Wolfsbane."

"Do you think it's wise to send the boy in a vendetta?"

"I think that it's safe to say that young Jack will not try anything foolish. Also, I believe that his presence may help young Harry."

"You are right!" Dumbledore said nodding "Meeting someone who also lost his family to evil may help him cope with the recent loss of his Godfather"

Suddenly, the was a knock on the door

"Come in" said Goldenthal

Dumbledore watched as two young men and a young woman entered the room. The first young man had neatly combed blonde hair, blue eyes and looked stern. He was wearing dark blue pants, a blue shirt and a white and blue cloak with a crest of a dragon's head above two intertwined swords. Following him was a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of leather pants and a leather corset. The last young man was the one who made a bigger impression on Dumbledore. He had extremely spiky red hair and green eyes which reminded him of Harry. He was wearing a pair of ragged jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it.

"We're here for our briefing, Master Goldenthal" said the blonde man stopping in front of his master.

"He knows that, Damien!" smirked the red haired with an American accent "After all, he did call us"

"Be quiet, Wolfsbane!" said Damien angrily

Wolfsbane was about to answer when the woman grabbed his arm gently. With that He calmed down almost immediately and smiled at her.

"Thank you for coming with such haste squad Delta!" said Goldenthal before gesturing to Dumbledore to come closer "This is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is an old friend of mine"

The blond man offered his hand which Dumbledore shook.

"I am Damien Jackson, leader of squad Delta" he said. Then pointing to his team mates "Those are Emily McKenzie and Jack Wolfsbane"

"The pleasure is all mine" said Dumbledore smiling

"Now, that the introductions are made I will brief you on you next mission, so please take a sit" said Goldenthal gesturing to the chairs "Alright, I'm afraid I have bad news: Daniel Bryce is active again! And as aligned himself with one of the Darkest wizards of all times: Lord Voldemort"

"Does that mean we get to kick another Bryce in the ass for what he did to my parents, Master?" asked Jack smiling grimly

"Not exactly, Jack. Your mission is to go to Headmaster Dumbledore's school and help protect Harry Potter from Bryce and Voldemort."

"That's it? We go to a school and protect a kid?" he said with one eyebrow raised "No offence Master but wouldn't it be better to just go after Bryce and stop him before he even reached this Potter kid?"

"Yes young Jack, it would if we knew where he is" the old master said patiently "For now Harry is the only lead we've got. Besides, I wouldn't judge Harry just yet Jack, you've got something in common."

"What's that?"

"Voldemort killed his parents. And he was only one year old"

Jack's smirk turned into a very dark expression.

"Hating this Voldemort bastard already." He said with a cold voice "what's the plan to take him down?"

"Well the plan is you three go to Hogwarts, under cover as Assistant Professors in Defence Against the Dark Arts and keep an eye on Harry."

"Um...Master?" asked Damien "Me and Emily may pass as professors, but there's no way people are going to believe that Jack is a professor!"

"He has a point" said Emily speaking for the first time

"Hey, I'm right here you know?" said Jack "I expected that from Damien, but even you sweetie?"

"Sorry, luv" said Emily apologetic "but there's no way no one would believe you would teach such a class. But maybe he could teach something else, fencing perhaps?"

"Excellent idea, Miss McKenzie!" said Dumbledore

"Then that's, that" said Damien "will we be there for the entire year?"

"It's the best way not to draw attention to you" answered Goldenthal "You will leave immediately if you have no questions!"

"Yeah let's go!" said Jack standing up from hi chair"We'll show those bastards what happens when you fuck with the Order of Aeries!!"

Smiling to himself Dumbledore thought _This is going to be an interesting year…. _

_**So what did you think? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know!! And don't worry about the background of jack and the Bryce's! I'll get to that in two chapters!**_

_**Next: Squad Delta gets sorted and Harry goes to Hermione's house and goes on a date with her..**_


	3. Author's note

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I got a major computer problem so it took a while to fix but now that it is I'm already writing the next chapter of this fic and it should be posted within the week

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I got a major computer problem so it took a while to fix but now that it is I'm already writing the next chapter of this fic and it should be posted within the week.**

**SpiderDemon**


	4. Sorting and reunion

Here's the third chapter

_**Here's the third chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long. Thanks to my beta Meg! Please read and review! Thanks again. **_

**Sorting and reunion**

Fifteen minutes later, squad Delta was finishing packing their clothes and their numerous weapons when Emily finally spoke.

"So…" she started "how are your feeling Jack?"

"Fine" he answered without looking at her "why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know because of Bryce Junior?"

"I'm not worried, we will kill him and end the bloodline of these demon controlling bastards"

"I think what she's trying to ask Jack" Damien finally spoke "is if you are gonna do something stupid when we face him?"

"Of course not!" he said turning to his team "Listen guys, I appreciate what you're doing but I'm cool with this and I'm not gonna get myself killed"

"You better not" said Emily playfully punching him in the arm "or else I'll find a way to bring you back, and I'll kill you for leaving me alone with Damien"

"Hey" Damien said "I'm right here"

"I know" said Emily picking her suitcase and heading for the door "now you to hurry or Master Goldenthal is gonna be steamed"

And saying that, she left the room leaving the two boys alone.

"She does have a point "Jack said

"Yeah but we need to pack lots of weapons we don't know what Bryce and this Voldemort guy are gonna throw our way" Said Damien while pulling a silver dagger in his bag and closing it.

"Hey Damien" said Jack closing his own bag and picking it up "do you know where this school, we're going to, is?"

"From what I hear it's somewhere in Scotland" picking his bag and also heading for the door of their dorm "but only wizards know its exact location because apparently only they can see it. It's like our castle, now that I think about it. You ready?"

"Yep. Let's go" he answered heading for the door

They were half way to the office of the Master when Jack talked again.

"What about this Potter kid? Have you ever heard of him?"

"A little. Apparently he's a hero in the magical world."

"Is that right? Cool!"

When they arrived in the office of the master, they found the two old man and Jessica sitting there waiting for them. As they entered, Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the pair.

"Have you got everything?" asked Goldenthal

"Yes master!" they answered at the same time

"Now, I want reports of anything you three find suspicious in the school and before reporting to me, inform professor Dumbledore for he might have information about it" he said then smiled at the three members of squad Delta and winked at them " and try to stay out of trouble you three!"

"Yes master!"

"And now we must be off" said Dumbledore shaking the hand of his old friend "thank you my friend for your aid in these troublesome times"

"That's what friends are for"

"Indeed." And saying that Dumbledore took a feather out of his robes and turned to three youngsters "this is a portkey! So touch it and grab you luggage so that I can activate it"

The three squad members looked at the feather skeptically but all did what the professor said.

"I bid you farewell and good look on your mission, Squad Delta"

Before any of them could answer, Dumbledore activated the portkey and almost instantly they no longer stood in their master's office. They stood in a large office with strange silver things on shelves and a great big bird stood on a perch, but what they found stranger was that all of the paintings were moving.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" said Dumbledore

"Wow professor!" said Jack looking out a window "Your castle is even bigger than the Order's"

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfsbane" said Dumbledore "Now before I take to your quarters you three must be sorted in to your house."

"Sorted?" asked Emily with a confused look"What do you mean, professor?"

"There are 4 houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." The headmaster explained "And everyone in Hogwarts must be sorted into one of these houses. The students are sorted so they know in which dorm they belong and professors are sorted so that if we need a new Head of house we know to which house they belong to"

"And how exactly do we get sorted sir?" Damien asked

"Well, Mr. Jackson you will be sorted by putting on the sorting hat"

"The sorting what?" said Jack with a confused look on his face.

Dumbledore smiled as he took the old hat that laid on his desk and handed it to Jack who looked even more confused.

"Put it on Mr. Wolfsbane"

"Seriously, professor stop calling me Mr. Wolfsbane" he said with a smile on his face "We're gonna be here at least a year, so you can call us by our first names, right guys?"

The other young warriors smiled and nodded.

´"Very well then." Said Dumbledore smiling too. "Put it on Jack."

And so he did. As soon as he did the hat started talking.

"Well well, a Muggle in Hogwarts how fascinating" said the hat

"You can talk?" asked Jack a little startled

"Indeed I can" the hat answered "I am the sorting hat and I shall see into your mind to see where you belong."

"Ok…I guess that's alright"

"You're no Ravenclaw but you're no fool! You're no Hufflepuff but you're loyal! You're no…"

"Could you please stop telling me what I'm not and tell what I am?" said Jack losing his patience

"Very well," said hat sounding a little annoyed "you belong in…GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well done, Jack" said Dumbledore taking the hat from him and giving it to Emily "Gryffindor is the house of bravery"

"Cool"

"Alright, my turn!" said Emily excited and putting on the hat "Let's see what's my house. Oh and Mr. Hat? Just tell where I belong and get it over with ok?"

"You belong in…GRYFFINDOR!"

"Brilliant! Guess I'm in your house Jack" she said handing the hat straight to Damien "Now let's see what your house is, fearless leader"

He took the hat and put it on.

"Another brave Muggle but I believe you will do better in…RAVENCLAW!"

"Oh, too bad! Guess I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor" Damien sighed "Ravenclaw is the house of what professor?"

"You have nothing to be ashamed, young Damien" he said smiling "Ravenclaw is the house for the intelligent ones"

"That makes sense Damien," said Jack clapping him on the back "you are the brains of our squad"

"I suppose it's not so bad not being in the same house as you guys" he said smiling

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" said Dumbledore

"Are you busy, Albus?" said Remus Lupin "I can come back later"

"No, Remus stay. I want to introduce you these young people: Miss Emily McKenzie, Mr. Damien Jackson and Mr. Jack Wolfsbane from the Order of Aeries. They are here to help with Mr. Bryce and Voldemort" Dumbledore said pointing to them "And this his Remus Lupin, my new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Pleased to meet you three!"

"Same here professor!" said Damien

"Please call me Remus." Answered Lupin "Now, Albus you wanted a word?"

"Ah yes, indeed I did. I need to pick up Harry from his aunt and uncle's house."

"Why? Is he in danger?" asked Lupin with a concerned tone "Has something happened?"

"No, all is fine my friend, calm down! I received a letter from Miss Granger saying that she thinks Harry shouldn't be alone after what happened at the Ministry and asking me if he can stay with her since the Weasleys are out of the country. And I agree with her"

"You do?"

"Yes, I believe that Harry needs his friends in a time like this."

"Alright, Albus. When do I go get him?"

"Miss Granger suggested tomorrow around 10 am."

"Tomorrow it is" said Lupin smiling "I think it's going to be good for Harry. Now Albus do you need anything else?"

"Would you be so kind and show the castle?" answered Dumbledore said pointing in the direction of the young warriors.

**Meanwhile, in Private Drive... **

Harry was packing his trunk and he was very excited. He had just received the answer from Hermione, and she said that she talked with Dumbledore and that someone from the Order would pick him up the next morning and bring him to her house. He had already told the Dursleys that he would leave the next day and he could swear that he had never seen his uncle smile that much, while talking to him anyway.

He spent the day packing and doing meaningless tasks just to make the time go faster. Soon the night came, and Harry found it difficult to fall asleep. Not because of nightmares this time, no, Harry was simply too excited about being reunited with his best friend but, he eventually did fall asleep and he did have a dream. One about Hermione that made in wake, at 8 am, with a smile on his face.

He took a shower, got dressed and before he knew it was almost 10. When he heard the doorbell, he practically flew down stairs dragging his trunk, Hedwig's cage and his broomstick, a Firebolt given to him by Sirius, along the way.

He opened the door and there he found Remus Lupin disguised as a normal everyday Muggle. He was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, bluecoat and some black sneakers.

"Hi Harry." He said with a smile "How are you?"

"Moony?" he answered a bit surprised "It's great to see you! I'm fine considering, how about you?"

"Me too." He said with a sad smile on his face "Are you ready to leave?"

"You bet! How are we going?"

"I got a portkey that will get us to Hermione's neighborhood, but we have to go to somewhere no one sees us. Now say goodbye to your relatives so we can get out of here."

Harry turned around to see his uncle with an angry face "I thought you were leaving, boy!"

"And I am. Bye!"

"Good riddance!" said Vernon slamming the door in their faces.

"Charming man, your uncle." Said Lupin

Harry laughed at that remark and then they found a secluded to place and Lupin activated the portkey. Seconds later, they were in totally different neighborhood.

"Here we are! Hermione's house is just around the corner." said Lupin "Oh, I forgot to tell you something. I'll be your new DADA teacher this year!"

"That's brilliant, Moony" Harry said smiling "Or should I call you Professor Moony?"

"Very funny, Harry. Or should I call you Mr. Potter?"

"Either is fine by me, Professor Moony!" He smirked

"Hilarious Harry, anyway, we're here." Said Lupin

Harry looked at the house Lupin pointed at. It was a two floor white house with an extremely well kept garden and Harry could see that there was a pool in the back.

"Listen, Harry I can't come in. I'm late for something." Lupin said looking at his watch "Tell Hermione I said hi and if you need anything just owl me, ok?

"Yeah, sure Moony you can go. Does it have to do with the Order or Voldemort?"

"No, not really, I'm having ..." then he blushed and said in a quiet tone "I'm having lunch with Tonks and I still got to get something."

"Oh! Well, good luck with that, Romeo." mocked Harry. "You crazy kids behave alright?"

"Very funny, Potter!" answered Lupin "bye."

And with that, Lupin was gone. Harry started walking to the front door feeling excited, scared and slightly nervous. He was gonna spend a month in this house with Hermione.

Ah Hermione! As thought about it he remembered the strange thoughts inside him he had just two nights ago: he had realized just how deep his feelings for his best friend were and the mere thought of being around her all this time, all alone in that big house, terrified him. What should he do? Confess his recently discovered feelings and risk ruining their friendship or just keep them to himself and keep everything the same?

_I can't tell her! _He decided silently as he rang the doorbell. But, as soon as Hermione opened the door he immediately changed his mine. She was wearing a blue bikini that left very little to the imagination. _She looks beautiful! Ah screw it! Some things are worth it!_

"Harry! Oh my god! It's wonderful to see you!" Hermione said as she pulled him to a hug.

"Same here, Hermione!" he said a little dazzled by the hug he was getting

"Well, come in." she said motioning him to her living room where a woman with hair just like Hermione's, black eyes and a little shorter than him sat next to a man with black hair and brown eyes "Harry I'd like you to meet my parents Peter and Gwen Granger. Mom, Dad this is Harry Potter my best friend!"

"Ah Harry, how nice to finally meet you!" said Mrs. Granger giving him a hug "We feel like we know you already with everything Hermione told us about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Granger" he said politely

"Yes, it really his nice to meet the friend our daughter talks so much about" said Mr. Granger smiling and shaking Harry's hand "Hermione why t don't you show Harry his room so he can put his things there"

"Ok Dad. Come on Harry!" she said taking Hedwig's cage from him and took him to a room on the second floor

"Here we are! Your room for the next month Harry" she said opening the door and entering the room "like it?"

"Wow Hermione this is awesome!" he said looking around. The whole room was decorated with Gryffindor colors and it even had a Gryffindor banner on the wall

"Thank you, Harry I decorated it myself" she said blushing slightly

"Well you did a great job, thank you "

"Now, put on some swim trunks and meet me in the pool, so we can have a swim before lunch ok?"

"Ok meet you there in 5 minutes"

She left him alone. _This is gonna be along month _he thought

_**And there it is! I know it's not the date I promised in the last chapter but all this time without my computer gave me time to think about it and I have some new ideas. Anyways hope you like it and if you did please review and even if you hated it review anyway and tell why you hated it.**_

_**Till next time I leave a little preview for the next chapter : things get hotter between hhr**_


End file.
